Coming Home
by musicislife93
Summary: Kind of a sequel to 'Perfect', but can be read alone. Tyler's favorite part of business trips is coming home. AU. Set in the future. Jyler. Don't like. Don't read. Enjoy! Review!


_Hello Everyone! This is kind of a sequel to 'Perfect'. It takes place a few years down the road (about 6-7). It can be read alone, but you can always go read my first one before it, or after, which ever you prefer! Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

"Son of a bi-" Tyler bit his tongue to keep the cuss word from coming out of his mouth. He paused with the door still open and listened intently to the still silence of the house for anything out of the ordinary. After a few moments of silence, he let out a satisfied sign and softly closed the door behind him and shook out his foot as if it would stop the throbbing in his big toe from where he stubbed it on his way up the stairs.

He placed his duffle and laptop bag on the ground near the door and toed off his old sneakers, sliding them across the floor in front of the closet. He smirked as he looked down at the ratty, old things that were falling apart. Jeremy was always threatening to throw them out, but Tyler always managed to distract him from doing so.

He stretched his back out and threw the dead bolt on the door before making his way through the foyer into the living room. He removed his jacket and flung it over the back of the couch. "Hey, Sweetie," he whispered just loud enough for the large husky to hear him. "Keeping the place safe?" he asked and laughed softly when he was almost knocked over by the large dog whose dog was wagging excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Down, Savannah," he said firmly, yet gently. The husky gave one more lick to Tyler's face before dropping down to the end of the couch and curling up where she was before he walked in. "Good girl," he patted her head gently and made his way to the kitchen.

He flipped the light on over the island and smiled brightly when his eyes fell on the plate full of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. His favorite. He made his way to the fridge to pull out the milk and grabbed a mug from the drying rag next to the sink, before pouring himself a glass. Sliding the milk back into the fridge, he grabbed his milk and made his way to the island.

Sitting on one of the four stools, he slid the plate closer to himself and sighed happily when he bit into a cookie. Perfection. He reached out and took the bright green note with his name on it and flipped it open, 'Hope your trip was good. Come to bed soon. Love you.' His smiled softened a little and he shoved the note into his back pocket. Later, he would put it in the old shoe box in the closet with other notes similar to that one.

He finished his cookie and took a drink of milk before reaching for another one. He paused half way to the plate when his eyes fell on two other pieces of paper faced down with 'Daddy' written on them. He reached past the cookies to the two sheets and pulled them closer to himself.

Flipping over the first one he smiled softly and ran his fingers over the brightly colored stick figures. Each stick figure wore a smile and had its own label overhead. They were lined up by height and all holding hands standing next to a large white house that had 'HOME' written through the peak of the roof. He laughed softly when he saw the gray blob labeled as 'Annah'.

He set that one down and flipped the second sheet over. This one was also covered in bright stick figures, but the two smaller ones were holding a sign stating 'Welcome Home, Daddy!'. He bit his lip a little to keep the tears at bay as his eyes shifted over to the two taller stick figured locked in each other's arms with the names 'Papa' and 'Daddy' written above them.

"Daddy?"

Tyler jumped a little and dropped the sheet of paper to the counter when the small voice broke the silence of the kitchen. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, before turning towards the source of the sound. He smiled widely at the two tiny figures standing in the door way from the kitchen to the living room holding hands and rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Hi, babies," he said softly and slid from the stool to kneel on the ground as he waved them over, "Come here."

Aiden smiled a wide toothless smile and tugged on his sister's hand as they both hurried across the floor and into their daddy's awaiting arms. Savannah trotted closely behind them, her tail wagging excitedly. Tyler laughed and the twins giggled loudly when they collided hard with Tyler's chest sending him backwards on to his butt.

"How are my two favorite little people?" Tyler asked as he pulled them into his chest tighter and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Daddy, we're not wittle anymore." Ali pouted a little as she pulled away from Tyler's embrace to glare at him with her lip jutted out.

"Yeah, we started big kid school next week!" Aidan said happily and nudged Ali as if to tell her to stop pouting, "And then it's our birfday and we turn this many!" Aidan stuck five chubby, little fingers in Tyler's face and Ali nodded frantically next to her brother with big eyes.

Tyler laughed and pulled them back into him gently, "I know. I'm sorry. You guys are just growing up so fast." Tyler ran his hands over their heads, smoothing their sandy brown hair back and kissed them again. "So, since you two are so big now. How about you have a cookie with me, but then you have to go back to bed. And no telling Papa, deal?"

"But, Papa said-"

"Shut up, Ali!" Aidan interrupted and glared at his sister whose bottom lip quivered a little as her big eyes filled with tears.

"Aidan, we don't say that in this house. Apologize to your sister." Tyler said sternly and gave Aidan a pointing look.

Aidan frowned and turned to his sister, "I'm sowwy, Ali." Aidan's eyes too filled with tears as he looked at the floor.

"It's ok," Ali sniffled and threw her arms around her brother who quickly hugged her back.

Tyler smiled softly and hoped they would always be this close. "Alright, now, I know Papa said no sweets before bed, but he's not here right now and I'm not gonna eat them all by myself," Tyler reasoned and Ali looked at him skeptically as she pulled away from her brother, "Please?" Tyler begged his daughter and pouted a little.

Ali smiled widely, "Promise you won't tell Papa? I don't like when he gets mad." Ali asked quietly and Tyler smiled, Jeremy was the disciplinary one in the house and Tyler was the push over, always had been, especially when it comes to ones he loves.

"I promise." Tyler held out his pinky and Ali wrapped her small one around his and looked at Aidan who twirled his pinky around both of theirs.

"Alright, who wants milk?" Tyler pushed himself up from the floor and made his way to the drying rack for two more cups as the twins climbed up into the stools at the island.

"Me!" they both said in unison and Tyler laughed, he didn't know what he would do without these two in his life.

After tucking the twins back into bed, he patted Savannah's head as she curled up between their beds and shut the door behind him, leaving it open just a crack so the light in the hall would shine in. Ali was afraid of the dark and as much as Aidan said he wasn't, everyone knew he liked it better when the door was open so there was some light.

Tyler quietly made his way down the hall to the master bedroom and softly opened the door and slipped in quickly before closing it just as softly. He tiptoed to his side of the bed and unbuttoned his jeans before dropping them on the ground next to the bed. He slipped hi t-shirt off over his head and was just about to slide into the bed when he stopped in his tracks.

The moon was shining through the crack in the curtains and it fell just right over Jeremy's face. Tyler smiled softly as he took in the soft curve of lips, the slight slope of nose and the way the dark lashes fell on his cheeks. Jeremy was perfect, at least in Tyler's eyes. And no matter how many times Tyler would tell him so, Jeremy would roll his bright hazel eyes and swoop in to silence Tyler with a mind numbing kiss. And Jeremy's hair, well let's just say Tyler had a bit of an obsession with the soft, sandy brown strands. Which was why, when the twins got the hair he was glad they got that gene instead of the red haired gene from the surrogate they used.

"Are you going to get in bed or just stand there and stare at me like a creeper?" a sleep drenched voice startled Tyler out of his musings and he looked down to see Jeremy staring back at him with wide, curious eyes.

Tyler's breath caught in his chest and he smiled warmly as he reached his hand out to run through Jeremy's hair, "Just admiring the view," he said softly and his smile grew when Jeremy leaned into his touch.

Jeremy smiled and wrapped his fingers around Tyler's wrist before tugging softly, "You can admire the view another time. Right now you need to get in this bed and kiss me, because it's been a week since you've done so."

Tyler laughed and pulled his wrist from Jeremy's grip to tug the blankets down and climb in next to him, "I think I can do that," Tyler said as he settled on his side and reached out to pull Jeremy close.

Tyler ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair softly before swopping in to take the other's lips in a slow kiss. Jeremy's arms wound around Tyler's body and pulled him closer and moaned lightly when Tyler's tongue probed at the seam of his lips. Opening his mouth, he sighed happily as Tyler's tongue mapped out the familiar territory.

After a few moments, they had to pull away to breath, but Jeremy kept his arms tightly around Tyler and Tyler's fingers stayed in Jeremy's hair as their foreheads met. "You gave the kids cookies didn't you?" Jeremy asked softly, with his eyes closed, breathing in Tyler's breath.

Tyler huffed a laugh and pulled back a little, pulling on Jeremy's hair to get him to look up, "Now what kind of father would I be if I gave our children cookies at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

Jeremy quirked an eyebrow and smirked a little, "The push over kind."

Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Jeremy softly again, "I didn't give them cookies. They just came down to greet me, and then I put them back to bed." He said in between sweet kisses to Jeremy's lips, nose and forehead.

Jeremy laughed softly, "You are the worse liar ever," he sighed happily as Tyler began to nibble on his ear and make his way down his neck, "But I guess you can get away with it just this once."

Tyler smirked and pulled back to look at Jeremy, before rolling on to him and straddling the younger's waist, "Now whose the push over?" Tyler asked.

"I'm not-" before Jeremy could finish his sentence, Tyler was kissing him again and Jeremy's mind went completely blank, as it always did when Tyler kissed him.

Tyler smirked and continued to kiss Jeremy as his hips started to roll down into the ones below that were rolling upwards.

Tyler loved his job, but it involved the occasional trip out of state, which meant time away from the three most important people in his life. But, traveling wasn't all that bad, especially when this is what he got to come home to. And coming home was always the best part of the trip.


End file.
